Finally
by Deme.P
Summary: Holy Rome comes back. An alternate ending to episode 36.


A/N: I still don't own Hetalia. It would be cool if I did, but alas I don't, so I write these stories. Edited.

One spring day I, Holy Roman Empire, finally made it to this beautiful place. I had wanted to come and visit here since the day I left Italy alone at Mr. Austria's house. I knew that after that kiss we shared 'she' was to be the first person I would see on my way back home.

I was way too anxious to just go up to her; I was worried that she had forgotten all about me. So I watched her from around corners, (yes like a stalker, I'm not one though!). I was doing a pretty good job of hiding in the shadows, from my current hiding place I was able to see 'her' interacting with one of 'her' people. It bothered me so much when I saw that 'her' people where trying to push 'her' around to get their way, I was so proud when 'she' was able to stand 'her' ground. It was then that our eyes met. It was just a second but I knew 'she' had seen me.

I broke the steady gaze we had been holding and turned around the corner, hoping 'she' wouldn't follow.

I stood with my back to the wall, too nervous to move. I don't know why I'm so scared, isn't this why I came back in the first place? To see my little Italy?

"…Holy Rome…?" 'Her' voice broke through my thoughts; I slowly turned my head and found myself face to face with Italy.

"Holy Rome it really is you!" Italy shouted as 'she' threw 'her' arms around my neck. "I've missed you soooo much" My face was surely bright red as squeezed me in a tight hug. "I missed you too. I'm so glad to be back" I said as I hugged 'her' back. It felt so good to be close to her again.

"When did you get back?"

"I have been traveling for many days, but I just came into Venice yesterday" I replied

"Do you have any plans?"

"No… not really I just wanted…to see you… and Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary, of course!" I added the last part hoping 'she' wouldn't see the blush that was no doubt covering my face.

"Well they are busy with a lot of meetings right now, so you must come to my house I promised to have sweets for you when you returned. Now we're going to be together" Italy said 'her' face all aglow.

'I couldn't believe it … she remembered after all these years'. 'She' grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stone pathway we stood on.

"Signore Italy! We need your help, please sir, come quickly" Some Italian shouted from the bridge in front of us. Italy let go of my hand and said "Holy Rome wait here I'll be right back. I've got to attend to my people. It shouldn't take more than a few moments." And with that left me with my thoughts. 'Had that man just called Italy 'Signore', a term for Mister? No…no… I sure it was just because Italy is in charge…but…what if 'she' was actually a…a 'he'? No that can't be that would make me an abominable person…'

"Holy Rome! I was able to work out the problems, are you ready for those sweets?" Italy asked. I just had to know and couldn't think of any other way to find out except well asking. "Italy…this is going to seem really strange…but are you a boy?"

"What? Of course I'm a boy, why would… Oh is it because of the dresses Ms. Hungary put me in? I thought it was a strange but I didn't really mind. It doesn't affect anything, right? I mean, you still love me, right?" Italy spewed out really fast.

"But doesn't Leviticus say that it wrong for a man to love a man like a man loves a woman, and that to do so is an abomination?" I asked.

"Yes but the Son of God himself said "This is my commandment, that you love one another, as I have loved you." And he died for us all so I think that means he musts have loved us lots! I think he loved us all enough want us happy no matter who we loved. Plus people just pick and choose what they want from the Bible, so I choose not to believe that one! So do you still love me?"

I stared at him, what he said made sense. I looked into his eyes they were still as happy as before. I guess he's right. "You think that God still loves us?" I asked. He stared right into eyes "yes!" a beautiful smile gracing his face. "Then I guess I still love you"

"Yay!" He threw his arms around my neck. Then let go a second later, "So are you ready for those sweets?"

A/N: I actually wrote this back in February -ish. It has been tweaked since then, and I like this version more. Leviticus 18:22 says "You shall not lie with a man, as with a woman: it is abomination" from the King James 2000 Bible translation. I changed the wording a bit because I think that it would be weird for HRE and Italy to talk about sex when they look so young. And Italy references John 15: 12 "this is my commandment, that you love one another, as I have loved you." Also from the King James 2000 Bible translation.

Updated: I was recently informed that the perspective in the story changes half way through so here is a fixed version.

Reviews greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to make ramen for my lunch. Thank-you for reading.


End file.
